Build talk:N/any Toxic Chill Curses
I was bored with Corrupt etc. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:45, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Also, should I variant Rising Bile/Putrid Pile or anything else from Death? --''Chaos?'' -- 20:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You could take Rising Bile yeah. Not sure about Putrid. Maybe Withering Aura. Also, isn't Defile Defenses the cover that everyone uses these days instead of Parasitic Bond? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 21:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Parasitic Bond is a self heal if used correctly. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'21:03, 20 February 2010 (UTC)]] ::::I figured that in RA Parasitic is more self-reliance, but the reason to mainbar it was the shorter recharge. If I spread parasitic -> toxic it will give me a ton of health in return, and if I Faintheart -> Cover, tab, Parasitic -> TChill a shorter recharge will matter. ::::And yeah, I considered Withering too, but forgot it when making the talk. Currently this is a reworded cp of the Corrupt necro. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, i'm gonnna reccomend changing attributes to 12+1+1 curses, 10+1 death and 8+1 soul, this makes it so Spirit Bond does not affect toxic chill. (you lose 12 damage, 4 from toxic chill, 8 from 1 second of bleeding, if it even lasts that long). Secondly, i beileve we should add Vile Maisma as an optional for the first slot, nice damage and degen, to add to spikes and pressure.Deathral 14:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Only baddies bring Spirit Bond to RA. :::::And no, I'd never run Vile Miasma on this myself, the degen isn't really needed with all there is right now, bar compression is hard, and it's expensive, which matters when TChill recharges so fast. This does also not spike beyond Rising Bile + Toxic Chill, which I've actually killed many monkssss with. The pressure this pumps out is actually quite amazing. --''Chaos?'' -- 15:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I run it with major death and lower soulreap to hit 14 death (Bile breakpoint), then with soul reaping at so low I dropped FF/PS to bring more firepower. I keep getting flamed when people see random skills from my bar ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 15:27, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't r-bile like, terrible in RA? Brandnew 15:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Rising Bile is never terrible, such a hawt skill. <3 --''Short'' 15:33, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Not very, I'd say. Quite situational, but it always works. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::God damnit guys. Now I have to go out and buy a 40/40 death magic set for my PvE necro so I can try this build out properly. [[User:Jonas|'''Jonas]] 19:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also: Suffering seems like it should be mainbar'd. Seriously if you're smart with using suffering it's a lot of pressure, and combined with the fact that you now have a hex on 2 or 3 people to trigger toxic chill on is pretty good [[User:Jonas|'Jonas']] 19:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Suffering isn't really any better on this than it is on any other RA bar. Well, AB/CM are different formats, but at least not for RA, which means it can't be mainbarred. :::::Also, don't you really have a PvP slot? :< Just go with a 40/40 curses set and imagine that it doesn't influence your life that much, or then get the set, and enjoy the builddd. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Also, can you folks go and vote please? It's been a while and nobody has had the courage (or knowledge) to vote. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :zzzzz Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 21:23, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::^_______^ Your image won't suffer if you voted 1.8 over Frosty. --''Chaos? -- 22:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::What image? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Whoru? --''Chaos? -- 22:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Random RC lurker. You? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:46, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A non-random lurker who lurks so much faster and better than you! --''Chaos? -- 22:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: :< Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 22:52, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I still prefer spaghetti over macaroni, though. <3 --''Chaos? -- 23:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::<3 Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk'']] 23:12, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I shall dub thee, poison flare. 16:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC)